


六便士的白兰地

by spadeK



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1920s, Jazz Age, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Modern Art, Reference to The Moon and Six Pence, Thoughts on Impressionism and Cubism, kiss
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:48:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24694792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spadeK/pseuds/spadeK
Summary: 好的艺术家模仿皮毛，伟大的艺术家窃取灵魂。——毕加索
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	六便士的白兰地

前方的曲折公路似乎没有尽头。内华达沙漠像隐着地心岩浆的黄海，两千六百平方公里的起伏沙丘在车轮下，铺就一片突兀不羁的棕黄，有几块凹陷处在骄阳下折射出棕红色。两旁的红岩群犹如面目狰狞的庞然怪物，冲着太阳高仰头颅，伫立黄沙下，伸出多重棱角阻碍来往车辆。远远看去，宛如不规则积木重叠而起的巨人，形态各异。这场沙漠上的几何盛宴，如同一只垂暮雄狮走过百年风化侵蚀，吼声凝固成了风中沙砾，似是与上方的辽远蓝空永恒对立。

看来是选错了采风地点，这根本没有印象派的影子。德拉科大汗淋漓地驾车穿行，随意扫过窗外胜景，烦躁地想。他，德拉科·贵族画家·马尔福，好不容易从纽约那个浮华染缸里挤出三个月空暇，被指派的采风地点竟是色彩粗放单调的内华达沙漠——简直是印象派的噩梦！画这些交叠暗色的突兀沉积岩，不如叫他回纽约继续画长岛海滩，落日下的布鲁克林桥，街灯下静止的敞篷车，甚至一场香水沙龙，都比这些在他笔下变成红泥巴的红岩轻松的多！肯定是邓布利多馆长那只老蜜蜂故意派了这个鬼地方给他，还有不久前收到的那封署名H.P.的短札，更让他怒火中烧。

——“马尔福先生，如果当代艺术还想生存，那么您的画就不该用来装点太太们的公寓。H.P.”

这H.P.是哪个愣头青，居然敢羞辱到自己头上？等哪天他看了这家伙的作品，一定要.....

蓦然出现的一个清瘦身影打断了思路。他猛地扭转方向盘，踩紧刹车，沙尘在惯性中糊住玻璃，车轮隆隆停下，划出车辙。摇下车窗，他刚想出口咒骂，却在对上那双眼睛时生生止住。

那是个年轻的黑发男人，与自己差不多年龄，俊秀的脸上有一双翠绿眼眸，焕发着倔强不羁的光彩，竟有几分像这些红岩。他晒得脸色通红，松了松肩上画架，透过车窗看着德拉科：“老兄，能搭一程么？”

德拉科挪开眼神，冲副驾座位挥了下手。黑发男人露出大大笑容，将画架和简易行囊扔在后座，自己登上副驾，坦诚地打量这位金发车主。德拉科被他看得不自在，尽力将心思放在开车上，同时张口居然问出了和他一样的话：“你来这里干什么？”

“画画。”又一次异口同声。

两人相视一笑。黑发男人总算抓住了先机：“怎么来内华达沙漠采风？”

“还不是邓布利多那个老疯子！”德拉科被问到怒点，不禁稍微偏手，车子猛地一晃，险些撞上前方一块红岩。连着几天呆在这个鸟不拉屎的地方，德拉科感觉有一嗓子怒吼闷在心里，此刻终于遇见一个同行，酝酿已久的华丽讽刺再也按耐不住：“他肯定是和那位一脸黄油蜡色的麦格会长商量好了，把我派到这里，好让他们那个得意门生洛夫古徳留在纽约参加沙龙——听说杜尚和毕加索那帮子把艺术当作颜料随便涂抹的都会来。你真该瞧瞧洛夫古徳那副嘴脸，似真似幻梦没睡醒的样子，我的梵高莫奈啊.....”他说得兴起，没注意到对方冷冷地打量自己。

黑发男人忽然打断他的讽刺，戏谑道。“难怪你会被派来这里。”

“什么？！”声音虽不大，德拉科却听得清楚，几乎暴跳。

“你就是那个德拉科·马尔福吧。”黑发男人蜷起一条腿坐在座位上，偏过头看着他，另一只脚放松地垂下，不时踢到前板。

德拉科转头看回去，顿时心里一动——从没有人用这种眼神看过他，清泠泠的如同这荒漠岩石上的一只苍鹰，带有一点戏谑的怀疑，落在他脸上时含着几分玩世不恭，却像一把利剑击碎了他准备好的伪装，突兀而利落。

“没错，我是马尔福。你是...”德拉科觉得这目光熟悉起来。

“哈利。哈利·波特。”他露出纯粹的笑容。

哈利·波特.....H.P.？德拉科突然想起那句短笺，那淘气的尖锐挖苦，一定是他！车子发出一声轰鸣，他气得差点撞上左侧的红岩，沙尘在烈风中飞舞。他好不容易重新控制了方向，哈利似乎很享受这突然的冒险，哼着歌跟车子颠簸起来。

车子开了一阵，两人默然。血色残阳垂在地平线，将整个天幕染红。沙子颜色渐渐暗淡，岩石也越来越平滑，沙丘堪堪挡住狂风的远处，竟是一座小小的镇子，几只骆驼出现在视野里。

“妈的，我们终于能歇歇啦！”德拉科快乐地咒骂一声，却见身旁人靠在车窗上睡着了，一缕乱发粘在额头，呼吸随着车轮颠簸微微起伏。

“没心没肺的！”德拉科直嘀咕，忽地起了恶作剧的心思，用力一转方向盘，引擎一声低吼，车子发起一百八十度转弯，将沙砾高高扬起。哈利迷糊地被眩晕感震醒，瞬间又撞在玻璃上，一下子清醒过来。他直起身，嗔怪地瞪了德拉科一眼。

德拉科被他瞪得一颤，假笑：“醒了吧，喝点酒去？”

“你为什么要那样说我的作品？”德拉科盯着马提尼酒杯边缘的一粒沙子。

他们坐在窗子前的吧台边，外面沙漠的烈风呼啸作响，撕扯着残旧招牌。这家酒馆异常简陋，长年风沙暴晒，使它看上去像一位沧桑老者，从洗尽铅华的年月蹒跚步入纸醉金迷的黄金时代。

哈利晃了晃酒杯，冰块和着白兰地叮叮当当。他冷冷地说。“不为什么。印象派在你笔下永远是字面意思。”

“那什么样的画才不是字面意思？”德拉科差点被酒呛到——连邓布利多都敬他三分，这个无名同行的冷嘲像一片羽毛搔着他的怒火边缘，莫名让他隐隐心悸。

哈利喝了一大口白兰地：“立体主义！”

“立体主义？”德拉科挑眉笑了一下，眯起眼看着哈利，嘴角掉得老长。“把一堆碎片不成比例地叠在一起，再披上一层廉价颜料，好让它们进行沟通？真是一场完美交流，他们在画画前最好先学好数学。当真，波特？”

哈利被他的表情激怒。他伸手抓住德拉科的领子将他扯到跟前，眼里燃着幽火，发泄似的喊：“马尔福，不是所有画者都有花不完的钱来做表面功夫，也不是都能去沙龙随便消耗一个下午就有贵妇们来资助！你知道卢娜为了去纽约当邓布利多的学生付出了多少吗？你，你.....”

德拉科一时忘了挣脱，被他的怒火冻在原地。他细细打量这个男子——黑发乱蓬蓬地支棱着，宛如荒原上不羁的石楠，乱发下的脸庞却清秀得有点女气，那双翠绿眼眸仿佛酝酿了万种情感，每一种都光芒焕发，时而粗犷骄傲，时而自卑柔弱。

艺术的动情处在于尖锐矛盾。德拉科看着那双眼睛，忽地想起邓布利多的话。

“请原谅，是我失言了。”话一出口他自己都难以置信，就是去年不慎冒犯了斯内普，他也没道歉。德拉科脸色刹那柔和下来，拍着他的背，轻声说。“你别喝太多了.....”

“你知道么，我出生没多久，父母就死于车祸，画画成了我的一切。”哈利忽略了他的话，看着不远处慢慢暗下去的沙丘轮廓，脸微微红了。“我...毕生梦想...就是....去看看巴黎...然后画满酒吧的墙，最后...直接从铁塔上跳进塞纳河...”

巴黎，那个自己说去就去的地方，竟是这个孤儿的毕生梦想？德拉科鼻子一酸，伸手想扶起醉酒的人，不想哈利直接靠在他身上，嘴里含糊地说。“回...回帕普尔小镇.....”

德拉科低头看着他，哭笑不得。这人把他当什么，搭了一路车没道谢不说，还在醉了后呼来喝去？等他醒了可要好好挖苦一番，至少让他为那句恶意评论服个软。

他扶着哈利摇摇晃晃地来到车前，把他放在副驾上，系好安全带。他发动了引擎，轮胎在沙粒间发出断续低吼，突然一个猛冲差点撞上沙丘。在猛然的冲击下，哈利半睡半醒的嗔怪轻如呢喃“你能不能轻点呀？”，然后缩起脖子，以一个奇怪的姿势蜷缩着，很快睡着了。

换你在这鬼地方开车试试？那一下冲击挑了德拉科的脾气，他腹诽着伸手就要敲哈利的额头，却在碰到时轻轻拢了拢额前的乱发。他意识到自己的动作，手停在半空。

不过是无名的穷画者，一个搭车的路人，他这是怎么了？居然比对待自己的作品还小心细致。

贵族画家马尔福认命地呼一口气，尽量慢地将车驶出沙地，绕过沙丘开上公路。一层层沙丘后，那个小镇渐渐消失在沙尘间——旅者的视线永远聚焦前路，这个小镇也不知在这沙漠存在了多少年、将会存在多少年，或许注定是后视镜中的风景。他的目光离开后视镜，望着前方笔直的公路，两旁的荒丘野草飞快向后退，黑蓝夜空与公路一起无尽延伸着，几颗冰冷星子缀在天上，清亮辽远。不时出现的路牌应和着车灯，仿佛天地一下子辽阔无人，只有他和身边这个人驾车疾速驶向某种未知，犹如他印象中的立体主义，也如他梦中的巴黎。就像被一种身不由己驾驭着，稍微一斜方向盘便能翻进海里。

借着依稀星光，他看了一眼哈利。他睡熟了，几丝光华游离在他眉目间，嘴角挂着笑，仿佛在梦里去了巴黎。

帕普尔小镇在沙漠边缘。低矮房屋错落在路沿下方，几个人影在屋前走来走去，朝公路这边张望。德拉科从车窗看着他们，忽然莫名觉得亲切，三天来总算脱离了沙漠红岩那种满目狰狞的自然境地。

“我们到啦？”一路熟睡的人睁开睡眼，望着那一排慢慢清晰起来的低矮房屋，顿时惺忪全无，抱起自己的画具作品，不等德拉科将车开下去，就拉开车门向镇子快步跑去。他衣服刹那带起的微风拂过德拉科的脸。

他背着略微高出自己的画架，怀里抱着颜料画笔，每跑一步那些东西就摇摇直晃。那样在骄阳下跑着，哪里像个醉酒困顿的孤儿画者，也不知道这小镇里住着他什么人。

“脸变得比皮孩都快！”德拉科轻笑一声，竟忘了开车下去。那现在他该走了？马尔福看着那跳脱背影，蓦然被刺痛一下似的，忽地想起。自己是来采风的，现在作品还未完工，波特已经搭车到家，他也该一踩油门头也不回地上路，不值得为个小插曲费时间...可是，可是好像全身的力气都聚集在脚上也踩不下油门——瞧那小子刚才的忘情样子，双眼闪闪发亮，居然一分都没想过自己么，一甩门就关在身后？他那样随性的人，可以酒后吐真言，但真的到家了，也不在乎自己一个过客吧？

德拉科直觉得阳光冰冷刺目，咬牙将车子朝小镇开去，故意扬起沙尘——不甘心，难道就让他白白嘲笑了？他要亲眼看看他的画，他生活中的人，还有那双绿眼睛里的冲突的情感。

他驾车很快追在哈利身后，在一个俱乐部前停下。这个房子，不这幢小楼，居然是用石头垒就，衔接处是混凝土一类的粘合剂，这里伸出一扇窗户，那里又凭空长了一扇门，更有几根路灯摇摇欲坠地在屋檐下招摇，表面涂满了风格各异的涂鸦。德拉科皱起眉。整个就是一块有人住的彩色沉积岩。他不以为意地笑，理了理有些凌乱的金发。正在德拉科对着车窗看自己的黑眼圈时，哈利停在门前，回过头等着他。

走下车的时候，一个棕发女人正朝他挥手，明丽标致的脸上有一抹狡黠笑意，眉眼不算温柔，却有几分霸道。她另一只手搂着哈利的肩，回头冲里面喊了一声，传来一个男人闷闷的回应。随后他也走了出来，一头红发，嘴里还嚼着什么，嗔怪而宠溺地瞪一眼妻子。

德拉科看哈利站在他们中间，越来越不顺眼，不禁挑了挑眉，礼貌性地打招呼。很快他就知道，赫敏·格兰杰与罗恩·韦斯莱已经结婚，他们从小跟哈利一起长大，一直是他最好的朋友和最亲的人。这座俱乐部是他们的画室，经常一块睡在这里。

果然，一进门便没有落脚之地。画笔、酒杯和书滚落在颜料染乱的地上，随着人的脚步微微滚动，仿佛承载了现实的流动彩幕。墙上挂满了画——一杯洒了的咖啡旁边，一堆叠起不同角度的书，活像一只张牙舞爪的怪物；一个披着破西装的歌手在吹萨克斯，酒馆里的人们仿佛无数方块，透过他穿梭到舞台上，整个画面被分割成四个鲜明色块，背景却是留白的；还有一个巨大的黄油啤酒杯，大大小小的气泡间，居然直挺挺开出一辆特快.....德拉科感觉这些狂野色调宛如一群从动物园放出来的野兽。他呆呆地看着哈利将一副新作品挂上去，竟是沙漠红岩。

他不由想起了在城市沙龙看到的画作，一副副都蒙着层暧昧朦胧的重影。这些作品仿佛生生撕开了色彩技法的面纱，露出灵感本身的骨骼。

“韦斯莱夫人，你们怎么不考虑去纽约呢？”傍晚时分喝着啤酒，他在暖黄灯光下问赫敏。

“我不觉得纽约有什么艺术，马尔福先生。”赫敏微微扬起脸。

德拉科呛了一口酒，以为自己听错了。罗恩嘴里永远嚼着食物，慢吞吞地说。“我们俩倒是可以去。只是哈利不太喜欢那里，而且他也快结婚了...”

“真的？”德拉科一下子站起身，瞪着哈利。“你怎么没跟我说起过？”

三人被他突然的举止吓了一跳。哈利试图用眼神安抚他，低声：“为什么要告诉你呢...”

德拉科忽地愣住——是啊，有什么必要告诉他这样的私事呢？他根本没理由抱怨，但心里却有股失真的痛，就好像他一眼认出那是哈利的画作，署名却不是他。想大喊出声，但一屋子的人似乎都没有责任。德拉科顿时有种被淹没在水底的窒息感。

夜幕降临，沙漠地区的星空总是格外清澈透亮，点点星光洒在地上，宛如断开的银河，一地色彩在此刻凝固，微笑着铺开在夜色下。韦斯莱夫妇睡在楼上。哈利似乎在回避入夜的静谧，一张Jim Jackson的黑胶唱片在唱机上缓缓转动，流淌出沙哑倾诉，沧桑而随性。他把音量调得很小，自己偶尔随着旋律哼唱。

“什么品味，波特？这老家伙听上去简直越狱犯。”德拉科一把关了唱机，皱眉盯着哈利的双眼——那抹直率近乎狂放的光辉，此刻竟含了几分羞涩——他心头一跳，马上就要脱口问出什么大胆问题，但问出来却是：“你为什么不喜欢纽约？”

“因为霓虹，白银女郎，沙龙，Billie Holiday。还有印象派。”哈利狡猾地眨眨眼，故意强调“印象派”，表演性地挥手划出半个圈，模仿致辞语气。“纽约，一场赤裸裸的视觉盛宴。”

“分明是你没本事去。”

“那你干嘛沦落来这里了，马尔福先生？”

“...你什么时候结婚？你，你可以告诉我的。”

“半年前你差点迎娶格林格拉斯小姐，也没想到告诉我啊。”

“那是我父亲计划的！我根本没想娶她，因为我.....”

德拉科突然停住。哈利愣愣地看他，虽然不说话，但目光显然是明白了他后面的意思。他慢慢站起身，朝德拉科走了几步，借月光放肆地注视那张云石般俊美的脸。

“看什么，快睡吧。”德拉科避开眼神，收着力道推了他一下，哈利向后倒在沙发上。他脱下外套，盖在哈利身上。“任何事情明天再说吧。”

许是白天玩闹太过，哈利很快睡熟。德拉科躺在另一张沙发上，辗转难眠。他抬头看着哈利沉睡的面容，忍不住轻笑一声——早知道这样，那天是不是就不该让他搭车呢？

细密纹路忽然开始在心上悄悄生长。

电报到的比清晨第一缕阳光还要早。

“哈利，不得了了！快起来看看！”赫敏来不及穿上拖鞋，捏着电报冲下楼来，正迎上一只金发蓬乱睡眼惺忪的马尔福先生。她瞥眼另一边空荡的沙发，瞪着他问。“哈利呢？”

德拉科尚未从被惊醒的起床气中恢复过来，一指窗外渐渐亮起来的日光，没好气道。“丢了波特应该向日出去要啊，怎么来问我。”

赫敏朝窗外望去。哈利果然靠在窗前，仰首向着日出，手里好像拿着一根烟。太阳边缘的红晕慢慢清晰起来，渲染了周围越来越淡的天幕，也一点点勾勒出沙丘公路以及这间小屋酣睡一夜的轮廓。他的黑发间似乎飞动着无数金色小人儿。

他连自己都忘了，再别说这封电报，或者任何别的什么人。德拉科凝视他的背影，突然觉得这是一副无法定格的印象派画作。

赫敏看了他一会，默然地将电报放在沙发上，交代德拉科一定要转交哈利。德拉科皱眉目送她消失在楼梯口——一直以来只有他使唤别人的，今天居然换过来了？他又好气又好笑地瞪了一眼窗外那个背影，漫不经心地拿起那封电报.....

他跑出去的时候浑身颤栗，忘了拿沙发上的外套。甚至没有看哈利一眼，他朝自己的车奔去，电报被手心的汗浸湿——他根本不知道要如何告诉哈利这件事，感觉自己如鲠在喉，或者像一条濒临渴死的鱼。他处在这段插曲中的尴尬位置已然太久，一切都该在此刻结束，不早不晚。目下所看到的，只有离开。

“德拉科？”哈利的声音在身后响起，随后他追了上来，一把抓住他的手臂。“你去哪里？”德拉科听出了一种受了突然背叛的责备。

他撇过头去不看哈利：“我必须要走了。好好看看这个吧，波特。”他把电报塞进哈利手里，然后不等他反应就继续朝车子走去，头也不回。

“站住。我，和你一起走。”

德拉科去拉车门的手蓦地停住。他回头看着站在俱乐部淡红浅影下的黑发画者。远处地平线缓缓消退在日光下。哈利的眼睛里只有他一人。

“你知道我要去哪里吗？”

“不重要。”

“你身上有多少钱？”

“不到二十便士。”

“你未婚妻该怎么办？她刚才通知你她怀孕了。”

“她当初非要和我在一起的时候就该想到有今日。”

“...那俱乐部呢，你的朋友们呢？你不会告诉我，你完全不在乎他们了吧？”

“我们一同长大，这点默契还是有的。至于俱乐部，它所有一切就是为了现在。”

“还有，为什么.....”

“马尔福，你今天哪来这么多问题。如果你加大马力，赶上落基山脉的落日，还能完成一副印象派作品。”

“.....”

德拉科看了他一会，嘴角微微上扬——这个年轻人还有多少惊喜是自己不了解的？他几乎撞上前路拐弯处一块岩石。急转方向盘的刹那，哈利整个人向前跌去。

“老天可怜我吧！你的车技就像你画石头的技法一样烂，可能还要更糟一点。”

他瞥见哈利在偷笑。

日暮时分，内华达州终年浸在黄沙中的狂放轮廓脱离了他们。新墨西哥州平淡无奇，却惟独因为连亘峻拔的山脊而独放异彩，碧蓝河流穿梭其间，一片片原始森林犹如这座巨人的长须，不时随着山顶俯冲下来的长风拂动，积雪使它看上去像个老者，河面上明镜似的倒影又宛如少女。哈利站在山腰处一块断崖上，俯视脚下蜿蜒4800米的崎岖壮景，烈火般的落日余晖慢慢洗礼这片历尽千年风水侵蚀的大地，笼着一层神秘而温暖的面纱。

德拉科蜷腿坐在车前盖上，手里拿着哈利的外套——里面有那装着二十便士的皮夹子，他听见哈利在叫他——

“德拉科，快来听听这早于文明并高于文明的嘶吼。”

黑发男人回过头来望着他，胸膛迎着日落，宽大便衣灌满了风，背上的光滑骨骼依稀可见。他整个人有种迅疾而干脆的热情、正像挥笔洒落的无形色彩，让他的目光跟着翩翩流转；一副失真的印象派画作，静止的一瞬间光景刹那凝固在他身上。

德拉科朝他走过去，恶作剧地将他向断崖边虚虚一推：“那就把你扔下去喂给这吼声吧！”哈利猝不及防，向前一个趔趄，站稳下来就回头狠狠瞪着德拉科，报复地伸手去打他。

很快哈利就败下阵来，双手被德拉科按在岩石上，鼻孔里仍然不服输地喘着气。德拉科扬眉嗤笑一声，曲起膝盖彻底把哈利固定住。哈利脸上的神情忽地松弛下来，反而透出某种不可言说的期待。他轻轻捏住德拉科的衣服，眼里闪烁着过早脱离月华的星子。

金发画家低头去吻他。

四周充斥着稀落断续的潺潺水声，此刻格外静谧。他将手指穿梭在哈利发间，缓缓地抚着后颈，指尖停留在他的脊椎顶端。

那装有二十便士的皮夹子掉落在地。

公路边的一家酒吧里。

“我不要去纽约，那到处是便池里的艺术。”他们坐在吧台边，哈利把四块冰和两片柠檬放进德拉科的马丁尼中，搅得浑浊不堪。“当然，女士公寓里的也算。”

“二十便士撑不了几天的。你那杯白兰地就要六便士。”德拉科用手肘撞了撞他的外衣口袋。

哈利冲他狡黠一笑——多少有些罕见的讨好意味，看在德拉科眼里十分可爱。他拼命忍住笑，突然问出了在公路上被打断的问题：“为什么是跟我呢？”

一阵短暂静默。哈利收起笑容，难得地露出严肃的沉思神情。

“因为你确实有那么一点马马虎虎的天赋.....其实，我是因为你的作品才去看日出日落的。”哈利带着微醺醉意，德拉科在他的镜片前模糊朦胧。“肯定有个什么时候，你感到目眩神迷、无法正常地思考，但你又说不清那是什么，对吧？就像麦浪于梵高，便池于杜尚，情人于毕加索...纯粹，这就是了.....我可以在这里花光二十便士来喝酒，对我来说与一把将它们洒向天空毫无区别，这是一件纯粹的事...我和你，也是纯粹的.....何必要我说这么清楚。”

德拉科在吧台下紧紧握住他的手，柔声说。“到巴黎去吧，我们一起。”

巴黎。他注意到哈利的双眸忽地闪闪发亮，神情从酒精迷乱中骤然一清。旁若无人地（此时也只剩他们俩人了），他捧着德拉科的头，与他额头紧贴，手指细细爱抚他发丝的纹路——如果法兰西是红白蓝，巴黎就是一整块纯粹的黄色，诞生于海的碧蓝，它曾在百年的鲜血浸染下凝固，又数度从红与黑中重生、流动着白日月华和夜之骄阳；这黄可以陈旧、鲜明、年轻、褪色，怎样都可以，却是他最深梦境里伸手想要触及的一抹光——此刻，这光是他爱人的金发。

他的吻落在他的发梢。

金妮来到俱乐部的时候，哈利已经走了快半个月。

她带着短暂而剧烈的怨恨看了看墙上哈利留下的所有画作，坐在沙发上默然无语。赫敏从门口走进来，她也没有注意到。

“我很抱歉，金妮。”赫敏观察了她一会，静静地说。“但是，你根本没有怀孕。”

金妮自嘲地笑了一声，咬着牙。“没错。很卑劣是吧，可我真的想不到别的办法留下他了。他一定会走的，我怎能留住呢？当时为了让我们的境况可观一些，我极力怂恿他去纽约发展，什么方法都用了他也不去，现在说走就走了！赫敏，他是跟谁走的？”

“德拉科·马尔福。”赫敏低声说。

“哦，那位画家。哈利他，居然为了一个相处几天的陌生同行就扔下我，甚至只言片语都不曾留下？”金妮不禁将脸埋进手心，尽力抑制哭泣。

赫敏坐在她身边，安抚着她的背。一直以来，目睹这两人无数次为琐事和观点而争吵、最后在互相迁就中结束，赫敏心知肚明，甚至料想到了哈利会这样做——金妮不懂绘画，Jim Jackson只会让她抱怨，她连哈利的梦想都一无所知.....同样，赫敏也不相信他们晚上躺在一起时会交流一天的心得感受，大多应该是色彩透过无数种轮廓使哈利在梦中也兴奋不已、每颗星星都是宇宙向他开启的一扇窗，而金妮则在寻思如何说动未婚夫换一份份收入更高的短工，为了充盈她家庭收支簿上的详细条目。

虽然相处多年，但他们从来不曾想过要了解彼此。

而一位艺术家当然会毫不犹豫地选择能与他一同高飞的灵魂。

巴黎和七月是一对情侣。

黄昏还未完全隐匿到夜幕中，埃菲尔铁塔上的灯光已经亮如白昼。七月盛夏午夜，塞纳河上微凉的水温一分分蒸腾在街面的热浪里。男士手杖点出跳跃的旋律，女士香水宛如行走的玫瑰。哈利晃着半瓶白兰地走在街上，偶尔微醺地问候行人。德拉科一身便装，早丢了在纽约时的矜持，扶着哈利的肩膀，步子也迈得有点踉跄。哈利蓦地冲恍惚的月亮举起酒瓶，高呼——

“敬六便士！”

“我没想到你还会讲法语。”德拉科笑着皱起眉。

“有的是时间让你好好见识一下所有的没想到。但是今晚，德拉科，”他贴在他耳边，低喃着问。“Voulez-vous coucher avec moi ce soir?”（1*）

德拉科微笑默认，一只手伸进口袋摩挲着哈利的手心，另一只手弹了弹他快要空掉的酒瓶子。

“敬六便士。”

“敬今夜。”

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. 法语，今夜您愿与我共枕吗?


End file.
